


Stuck In A Rutt

by WhisperElmwood



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino and Kiba, through Kiba's sheer idiocy, get stuck in a cave together. Things happen.</p><p>[Another old one, still like it :)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In A Rutt

They were stuck in a bloody cave.

It wasn't really anyone's fault, but some small, illogical, childish part of Shino wanted to blame Kiba anyway. Just because it could and just because Kiba was normally the cause of the problem.

Luckily, Hinata and Akamaru were  _outside_ , presumably now on their way to get help.

It was actually the Missing Rock Ninja's fault - in his dying throw (just before Hinata touched him  _just so_ ) he'd managed to cause an avalanche of rocks. Shino had just happened to be standing directly in it's path and Kiba had tackled him out of the way.

Right into the cave.

They had watched, dazed, as the avalanche blocked their only means of escape.

For about two hours, they had tried everything - but niether of them had Sakura's, nor even Naruto's strength. And without Akamaru, Kiba couldn't transform into the giant and dig them out (not that there would have been any room anyway, the 'cave' was more of an overhang.)

Now they were simply sitting, watching one another from oposite sides of their prison.

Kiba appologised for the fifth time since it had happened, "Sorry, Shino - really."

Shino simply looked at him, the hint of frown almost invisible in the gloom (there were a half dozen tiny holes near the roof - small enough that only his Kikaichu could fit through, and indeed, a dozen or so were currently keeping watch - just enough to light the cave a fraction paler than 'pitch'.)

Shino knew Kiba would interpret the expression. He knew Kiba was one of very few people, outside of the Aburame clan, who could understand him at all. So he didn't speak. Let the frown say it for him.

Kiba sighed.

After a few more moments of silence (in which Shino continued to watch Kiba closely) Kiba shifted, stood and came closer. He was still two feet away, when he paused, but they both knew that was well into Shino's personal space. From that distance, Shino could pick up every minute muscle movement in Kiba's body.

With a twitch of his left brow, he consented to let Kiba closer to him.

Kiba made himself comfortable next to him, so close that his right shoulder bumped Shino's left. Causing Shino to twitch almost imperceptably.

"Rough day."

Shino raised both brows at his team mate.

"Yeah, alright, rough week."

Shino nodded slightly. Kiba brought his legs up and hugged his knees. The universal gesture for 'cold'.

"Not enough ventilation for a fire." Shino murmered, "And our packs are out there."

Kiba nodded, a gloomy look settling onto his features.

And that was just  _wrong_.

There were few constants in Shino's life. Hinata's perpetual shyness was one. His father's stoicism another. Naruto's optimism and Sasuke's stubbourness.

And Kiba's cheer.

Seeing Kiba looking so - disheartened - was so wrong as to be alien. Even when the youth was hard at work, he always performed his tasks (hunting, guarding,  _killing_ ) with a smile in his eyes, if not on his lips.

At this moment, in the gloom, his eyes were vieled and his lips downturned.

"Kiba - "

"It's nothing."

Shino blinked behind the saftey of his dark glasses and as Kiba turned away again, caught something in his team mate's eyes that told him Kiba was lying.

He hesitated, then reached out and gently touched the leather-clad shoulder. Kiba was trembling, so finely, even he had been unable to tell.

Kiba looked at him, irises so large in the gloom that they look less cat-like, more human, "What's behind the mask, Shino?"

And Kiba reached up, turning towards him, taking hold of his glasses.

He curled his fingers around Kiba's wrists, unwilling, even now, to let anyone do this without some form of resistance.

But Kiba simply kept going, taking Shino's hands with him.

With the glasses gone, Shino felt vulnerable. His collar was high enough to hide his face from chin to cheekbones, his hood low enough to hide him from hair to brows. But his eyes (windows to the soul) were the most expressive part of him, of anyone. He felt naked.

And Kiba was scrutinizing him.

The hands rose again (and if it had been anyone else, he would have killed them by now) and pushed his hood back and off.

"What are you looking for?" There was a hitch in his voice that he resented as soon as he heard it.

"You."

Kiba slowly tugged the zip from hisa collar down and then pushed it apart, away from his face. He couldn't keep the slight upturn from the corners of his lips (he would have to practice when they got home - the collar was making him complacent and controlling ones features was the Aburame way) or the slight hitch from his breathing.

Kiba smiled.

"There you are." Said almost wonderingly, as if he had been searching for a long time.

Shino blinked, but didn't move, as gentle (feather light) touches roamed his face.

Kiba pulled away and shifted until they were once again face one another, but this time close enough to touch. If he concentrated, Shino could feel Kiba's heartbeat (quicker), breathing (deeper) and muscles (tensed.)

He reached over and grazed his knuckles against Kiba's jaw. Realized he wanted to explore this as much as Kiba appeared to. When Kiba's eyes drooped at his touch, he felt himself flush.

Kiba reached out and in a matter of moments, his coat was gone and his tunic unzipped to reveal mesh shirt worn tight over hard, scar-strewn muscles.

With nimble, impatient fingers, he removed Kiba's leather jacket and shrugged out of his tunic.

Minutes passed as they examined each other through the mesh, discovering and catalogueing scars old and (painfully) new, large and small. Though there were far more on his own body, than on Kiba's.

Before Kiba could ask, "The Kikaichu. They don't hurt - anymore. I'm used to it."

And the look on Kiba's face tells him all he needs to know.

A ninja's life is a hard and bloody life. Pain is to be expected and endured, moved on from, learned from. The Aburame clan simply went through a little more ot it. By doing so, they gained the swarms. Their symbiotic natures were one of the most powerful known to ninja kind. He had long since accepted that, the pain and the scars.

Kiba touched his abdomen lightly, a searching look on his face, "Do they feel me? Do they  _understand_?"

The gentle touch was almost torture - he placed his own hand over Kiba's and pressed down, hard, pushing Kiba's fingers into his flesh.

"Their senses reach to five feet," he breathes, eyes falling closed ast the sensation of someone touching his skin, for the first time since he learned to dress himself.

The pleasure/pain of it was crashing over his senses, heightened by those of the Kikaichu, and he wished he could explain it to Kiba, how  _good_  it felt to simply be touched.

Then Kiba moved and he was being manouvered onto his back, his jacket and tunic between his skin and the cold rock floor. Kiba leaning over him, one hand still pressed into his stomach, the other fisted beside his head. But he could feels Kiba's need, his twitching muscles, hear his accelerated heart rate, smell the rising hint of musk.

And if he could smell Kiba's need, then surely Kiba had been able to smell his since the first touch fingers to his face.

"Kiba - "

He couldn't finish the thought, Kiba had leaned down and was gently tonguing his lips. Shino's mouth fell open and they were kissing, clumsily, passionately.

And why had he never done this before?

He wanted to touch, so he brought his hands up and carded blunt fingers through unruly hair, learning that it was as coarse as Kiba's language, coarse as Akamaru's fur.

The hand on his stomach moved away, and he simply  _couldn't_  stop the whimper of protest - but the hand began to open his belt, so he needn't have worried at all.

The simple act of undoing his trousers and unzipping his fly, left him hard as rock and writhing.

He brought his own hands down and fumbled to open Kiba's trousers, aware the whole time, that Kiba was as hard as him. Only the thickness of leather trousers and cotton shorts between his fingers and their goal.

Moments later, and they both had their trousers and shorts pushed down and bunched around their knees.

Biting back a groan, he looked down. Mere inches seperated their cocks and he could barely take it.

Kiba hesitated, obviously aware of his sensitivity, but Shino reached down and brushed his fingers over unfamiliar flesh.

Hard. So hard. But soft and silky too. Similar, yet totally different from his own. Thicker. Longer maybe.

Kiba grunted above him and then fingers wrapped around him. He nearly screamed at the pleasure-pain-pleasure of it, absolutely sure that the sensory overload would kill him. But -

He bit his lip, closed his eyes as Kiba gave an experimental tug.

He shuddered, moaning, and Kiba moved, letting go of him.

Shino openned his eyes. A second later Kiba's hips rocked against his and he could have died. There and then.

Kiba's mouth found his and they kissed, tongues wrestling as their hips thrust together, cocks rubbing, spreading pre-come over both of them.

Shino dug his nails into broad, tanned shoulders, drawing blood as he fought the orgasm (too sensitive) unwilling to end it.

"Nn -  _Kiba_  -"

And Kiba shifted to his elbows, hands clutching at Shino's hair, breathing ragged and panting as he thrust harder, faster.

Shino screwed his eyes shut, hips jutting, thrusting, wanting more,  _more_ , everything, harder,  _harder_. Listening to Kiba's pained, wet breaths against his throat.

"F'ck -  _more_ -"

Kiba shifted again and fingers touched his lips.

" _Suck_."

And he did. He took them in, sucking in time with the thrusts, until Kiba removed them. Then -

 _Then_  he feltthe slickenned fingers against his left thigh. They moved up and under and suddenly pressed against his hole.

Kiba kissed him, thrust harder against him and then pressed a finger  _into_  him.

Shino finally  _did_  scream.

Kiba began to fuck him with that finger and when Shino was finally sure he wasn't going to die, a second finger pressed in and they both  _crooked_ , hitting him in a place he didn't even know he had. And-

He couldn't stop it.

" _Ki_ baaaa-"

He came so hard he tore his lip in the attempt to force back the scream.

" _Shi_ no!"

A gutteral growl and Kiba followed, still rocking their hips together, spreading and mixing their come, even as he pulsed the hot fluid onto Shino's stomach.

As the fingers left him, Shino keened, too exhausted to fight the sound.

Kiba went limp, but slipped to the side rather than on top of him - for which Shino was greatful. The cold cave air hit his flushed, sweaty, sticky skin and made him shiver.

After what felt like hours of silence, punctuated only by their heavy breathing, he turned his head and looked Kiba in the eye. He was at a loss as for what to say, but apparently Kiba understood as he leaned over and kissed him.

"Do this again?"

Shino nodded, smiled slightly, "In a bed."

Kiba barked a laugh, "We should clean up before Hinata gets back with help."

When she did, they emerged into darkness, the moon high and heavy above them.


End file.
